Inuyasha's Move
by suppup17
Summary: Inuyasha realizes something that will change his life forever. He goes out of the way to change Kagome's mind and win her heart.


Inuyasha's move

By: Sup-pup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and no one owns me. I'm pretty sure neither of usis for sale. Sorry.

* * *

Inuyasha watched Kagome carefully. She was helping Sango clean the dishes. Inuyasha had perched himself up in a tall tree just to avoid doing that job. He couldn't leave an imaginary boundary though. Kagome scent tied him to her. He found amazing comfort and relaxation in it. It called out to him and invited him so many times. He had to resist. Then again, her presence alone relaxed him. She was his angel.

Something haunted him. Of all the things he was afraid of, he only actually feared one. He knew that when that time came, he wasn't going to handle it smoothly. There was no way he could hold her back from her family. She went often just to be with the. But then, he never had a "family" so he couldn't relate.

He watched the two girls giggle and laugh. It reminded him of one time was over heard them in the hot springs. He was walking around making sure they were safe when he heard them talking about marriage. Sango had mentioned it about Miroku and her. Kagome said it was romantic, lovely, and beautiful. She wished that she'd be able to enjoy marriage when she got there. He remembered her having a sparkle in her eye. Inuyasha remembered…Maybe marriage was the same thing as life mates. The more he listened, the more it sounded alike. So if he proposed… would she accept it? No once else had ever accepted him for whom he was…a hanyou.

He had to try. If she left him…he'd surely die without her. He jumped out of the tree and headed in the opposite direction of the camp. His legs hurried him along the soft trail. What would he bring as a proposing gift?

After a long run, he sat down on a rock and thought about it. When she was in the hot spring, she said something about a ring…with a jewel on it…where would he get one of those? How would he get the money for one of those?

_A flower!_ He thought. _She loves flowers! I see her all the time picking them! _Then he stopped.

"Wait," he mumbled out loud."What kind of flower?"

"Only the rarest of the rare," and old man answered.

Inuyasha looked up, partly startled. "Huh?"

"Upon that peak there," The old man pointed behind Inuyasha. "Upon that peak is a flower that only grows on that mountain."

Inuyasha looked behind him.

"That white flower can only be reached by the most detremaned and in love man. It is only suited for the most delicate and special woman." The old man nodded.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered to himself. "Thanks old man!" With that, he jumped back up and hurried to the base of the mountain. He began to sweat and he felt his legs pump. Nothing could stop him. He quickly found a short cut. This short cut would become the worst of his enemies next to Naraku.

"Where do you think he is?" Kagome looked at Sango worriedly.

"Probably needed some space." Shippo guessed. "He's been like that lately."

"We'll wait here for him," Miroku reassured. "He should be back at the end of the day."

Kagome nodded and looked around. _Where are you…_

After destroying several territorial demons, Inuyasha made a time consuming mistake. A demon confronted him so he whipped out his Tetsusaiga and fought him. He quickly and rationally did the Wind Scar. Sure, he got rid of the demon, but he also destroyed the trail! Now, all that laid between him and the flowers was a rock face.

"Damn," he muttered.

This wasn't going to stop him though. He was already half way there! He seethed his sword and began the long climb. His arms burned and his legs ached. He didn't care. His love and want for Kagome was too great.

Once at the top, he saw something rarely seen. A field of beautiful flowers laid before him. (I'd describe the flowers but I'm not that good at it.) He would have loved to sit there and be stoned off of their wonderful scent. But, the sun was setting quickly and he needed to get back to Kagome quickly. She was probably worried about him. He noted to himself to bring Kagome back to this wonderful nirvana.

He rushed back to the camp. Sango and Miroku had left to look for firewood, which left Kagome and Shippo making dinner. The scent of ramen filled his nostrils. He smiled. He walked calmly up to Kagome, the flowers held behind him.

"Kagome," he whispered.

Kagome looked behind her and smiled happily. "Hey! You're back!"

He nodded. "Of course!" He turned his wrath on Shippo. "Why don't you go get another bucket of water?"

Shippo pouted.

Inuyasha raised his fist threatening to hit the kit.

"Fine," Shippo retreated, grabbing a bucket on his way out.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said again.

Kagome turned her head and looked at Inuyasha attentively.

His hand gripped the flowers tighter. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth. Before he could even get a word out though, a smack was heard through out a forest followed by Shippo's laughing.

Inuyasha shook his head, watching Kagome sigh. He tried again.

"Kagome, what are you going to do when Naraku is gone?"

Kagome repositioned herself so she was sitting towards him. She knew this was going to be a long talk. "I don't know…Maybe I'll visit on the weekends."

"I don't want you to leave," Inuyasha said strait out. "You can't leave me."

"Are you saying I can't see my family any more?" Kagome was now getting angry. She thought they already had this talk. What was he up to now?

Inuyasha shook his head quickly. "No, you can see them…But I don't want you to leave me."

Kagome suddenly felt a burst of love from Inuyasha. Even though he was trying to hide it, she could see it in his eyes.

"Kagome," he gulped. "Will you be my mate…Or marry me?"

Kagome remained shocked. "Inuyasha…" She took the flowers and quickly smelled them. She face softened and a tear ran down her pink cheek. Beautiful. If only she knew where he'd gotten them or maybe how much trouble she'd gone though to get them for her. "I will!" She threw herself upon poor Inuyasha and cried happily into his haori. (Did I spell it right?)

Inuyasha hugged her tightly. He couldn't believe she said yes. Her hand wondered, like it had been for the last couple weeks, and rubbed his ear affectionately. He smirked. Miroku's and her hands were so alike. Both of them were attracted to something…yet, Miroku's went down while Kagome's hand went up.

"I hope we didn't come in on a wrong time."

Kagome looked behind her to see Miroku, with a red cheek, and Sango with Shippo on her shoulder. She shook her head and quickly composed herself. The night pretty much resumed as if nothing happened. Though…that night, it was magic for the two. Waves of love flooded the two as they promised never to leave each other's side.

* * *

I have to say… What a different story for me to do. I like to do original stories…I hope this is one of them. I'm deticating this one to a couple of my reviewers from my last story, "The Puppy Within." It's great from what they say! One of my own favorite. Thanks!

Dedication to: Inu-Kag-inLove, Aria-wolfstar, bright-star-in-the-night, and Krissy119. Thanks for all your support! Just to let you know, this is just some of the reviewers! There are many more to thank! So…THANKS GUYS!


End file.
